1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improved performance of devices for inserting realistic indicia into video sequences, and particularly, to the enhancement by the addition of audio effects related to the insertions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices for inserting electronic images into live video signals, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,933 to Rosser, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,517 to Kreitman et al., have been developed and used commercially for the purpose of inserting advertising and other indicia into video sequences, including live broadcasts of sporting events. To varying degrees of success, these devices seamlessly and realistically incorporate indicia into the original video in real time. Realism is maintained even as the original scene is zoomed, panned, or otherwise altered in size or perspective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,933 to Rosser, et al. discusses having the video insert respond to sound in the event, i.e. having the video insert pulse or change color in response to a rise in crowd noise. It does not, however, disclose the reverse possibility of adding a sound effect to the audio to coincide with a video insert, i.e. adding a beat to the program sound to coincide with the pulsing of the insertion, or altering the program audio in response to audio or visual cues in the program or in response to some operator command.
Other patents concerning video insertion technology, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,517 to Kreitman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,392 to Luquet et al., or U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,675 to Hanna or PCT applications PCT/US94/01679 and PCT/US94/11527 of Sharir and Tamir confine themselves strictly to the video portion of a broadcast. None of the aforementioned patents or applications disclose methods for making an inserted indicia look more realistic by adding synchronized audio effects.